


Blood loss

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max isn't doing to well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood loss

Lately Max hasn't been feeling well. She looked more like the dead than the of the living. Her nosebleeds have taken drastic turns. Turning from a few drops into a whole tissue box. At this point she should just put tampons up her nose. Chloe and Joyce have taken her to the emergency room but find nothing. Having taken a few days off believing that it was stress related, Max finally returned to her daily classes.

Max walked in to Mr. Jefferson's class, carrying her usual tote bag and wearing her usual attire. The only thing different was her apperance. Her sunken in eyes that wore grayish bags with her eyes glimmering a light blue but looked empty. Her skin was pale and her cheeks lacked the usual blush. Kate stared at Max as she walked in weakly. Kate quickly moved from her chair and across the room to help the brunette "Max.." Kate said almost in a whisper but loud enough to detect a worried tone. Kate latched her hand to Max's arm helping her to her seat. Max gave Kate a smile that only hurt to see.

As they walked slowly onward Taylor and Courtney frowned at the sickened brunette that once was so happy and full of life. Victoria looked at Max, with no expression until she turned to look at Taylor and Courtney who already met Victoria's gaze. The entire class had wrote on Max's dry erase board, except for Victoria who hasn't bullied or said a distasteful remark since Max's health taking a horrible turn.

Kate sat Max down very slowly, resting her weak muscles, Max gave Kate a nod and a weak smile. Max wanted to thank her but she was just too weak to even mutter a sound. "Alright time for class, everyone sit down" said Mr.Jefferson in a demanding tone but somewhat gentle. Max felt strange being back in class, but it felt somewhat normal as well. "Good Morning class and welcome back Max, I trust that you are feeling better?" Asked Mr. Jefferson in a somewhat giddy tone. Max looked up slowly and made a weak smile stretch on her face as everyone stared her. Max sunk in her seat and laid her head on the desk surface. Slowly her mind became foggy and she drifted into a soft sleep.

A hour of sleep passes and the school bell brings Max to a groggy awakening, sounds of bag zippers and textbooks closing.. following a scoff. Turning her head Max saw a hand resting in front of her on the desk. Victoria hovered over her with a pissed expression. Looking around everyone left the classroom including Mr.Jefferson. "Wake up you fucking attention seeker" said Victoria with a voice that snapped. Max was slowly drifting back to sleep until Victoria pinched her cheek.

Victoria gasped and cringed as she felt the cold flesh between her finger tips. Her bottom lip quivered as Max looked up at her with a defeated expression. Tears brimmed in Victoria's eyes, as Max weakly reaxhed up to wipe the tears away, droplets of blood trickled onto her upper lip. Touching her lip Max saw the red liquid that clung to her finger tips and her vision faded to black fuzziness 

"OH MY G-"

"SOMEO- HELP PLEA-"

"WHAT HAPPEN-?!"

Were the last thing Max heard before the blackout had taken over.

Max slowly lifted her eyelids to meet a man in a white coat and a clipboard. The room was so bright that it nearly blinded Max. She slowly turned her head blinking to see a heart montior that maintained a constant beeping sound. Max felt numb. The nurses around her smiled looking at her slowing regaining color. They left the room fast and shut the door gently. Looking around there was flowers and cards. How long has she been out? Max sat up slowly rubbing her forehead until she heard yelling down the hall.

"Shes what?!"

"Get out of my way"

The yelling became louder and more audible. A few seconds later the door knob turned and the door opened.  
It was Victoria. She had the copy of her paint splattered cashmere on. Victoria had a bouquet resting in her arms. She slowly walked towards Max, setting down her bouquet next to the rest of the flowers. Setting her purse on the floor she pulled a chair up next to Max who was staring at her.

" Would it be stupid to ask how you're feeling? " asked Victoria with a gentle smile. Max stares at her with a growing smile. Max was still pale and weak looking but slowly getting better. Then tears started streaming down Victoria's face while she bit her lip. Max's eyes widen, she had never seen Victoria cry. The blonde was full on sobbing now, her makeup ran down her face meeting up withe tears. " Max I'm so sorry, okay?.. I'm so sorry, I treated you like that.. I was...I was scared of the feelings I have for you and I thought if was a bitch they would go away but..I don't wany to lose you...." Victoria laid her face on the bed sobbing. "V...Vic.." said Max in a raspy tone, Victoria rose up. Max looked into Victoria's pleading eyes. Reaching up to complete her previous task Max wiped the tears from Victoria's cheeks. That sent shivers up Victoria's spine.

Victoria rested her cheek in Max's hand enjoying the the warmth that was returning to the brunette's body. "You've been out for two weeks" said Victoria looking back into Max's eyes. Max mouthed the word "what?" Max shook her head in shock realizing she was very weak in her legs. Then it hit her. She had heard Victoria in her sleep, Victoria would sing to her, and sleep in the hospital room hoping for her to wake up normal and healthy again.

Max put her finger on Victoria's lips. They were soft and warm, Max felt her heartbeat rise because the beeping increased. Victoria's face started to turn pink and she licked her lips then lunged forward to meet Max's pale pinkish lips. They moved their lips against eachother, by now the heart monitor was going crazy. Victoria pulled away smiling before she place her hand on Max's cheek and leaned in for another kiss and Max warapped her arms around Victoria's neck in embrace.


End file.
